Education of Moka
by Alan6
Summary: Freshman year at the Academy mainly from Moka's POV


**This was my vision of the first year at the Youkai Academy**

**I own no rights or claim the Rosario Vampire story.**

Chapter 1 First day of school

Moka looked into her full length mirror. She was making sure her Youkai Academy uniform looked presentable for her first day of high school. _The skirt is too short, and the jacket fits okay but the bluish green color clashes with anything that has color. The shoes and knee high socks look stupid. Even the junior high uniform didn't look this bad. Whatever _she mentally sighed_ at least I'm away from here _she thought.

Leaving the town house in the human world was not traumatic like actually leaving a real home would have been. She had lived there for the past four years with a maid sent from her father's castle. The maid, a goblin named Amma, had cried all night when she found out that she would be going back to Castle Shuzen in the morning with the limo driver. She had made such a big drama out of everything that the limo driver left the townhouse late, and would not be back in time to take Moka to school. This did not bother the young vampire and showing up in a big black limo on the first day of school was bound to get you noticed by the other students, just the kind of thing she wanted to avoid. Taking the bus to the school like the other teenagers would be fine. _No need to stand out like some kind of freak on the first day _she mused.

Moka was touched that the maid had become so close to her, though they had never really spoken to each other outside of what was required of the servant. Moka had tried to be friendly and pleasant to her but Amma just like all her predecessors her had remained stoic when dealing with Moka. It was her step mother's idea that Moka should remain aloof for the servants. There was no reason that Moka should associate with or become dependent a lowly maid and a goblin at that. Force to accept her step mother's decision, Moka was sure the staff had been worn about fraternizing with the young vampire.

Moka was on her own as soon as Amma and the driver left. She simply had to close up the house and get to the Youkai Academy bus in the morning. All had gone according to plan. She once again cursed her vampire origins when she realized that all the transfusion packs had been stored away. There would be no blood to fight the anemia that plagued her kind.

Thirty minutes on her bicycle and she'd be at the bus stop. Then through the dimensional tunnel and she would be out of the horrid human world and back into the Youkai hidden realms where she belonged. No feelings or tears of regret for this world and its teaming filthy masses of humans.

The bus pulled away from the curb just as she neared it. _Damn it, quit over thinking things. Just follow the bus to its next destination and get on there _thought the pink haired girl. She drove the bike as fast as she could to keep up with bus. If it made the tunnel before she caught it she could ride the draft current the bus made to the school, maybe.

The bus driver made no other stops. He had collected the one student he was sent to get. There were no other students assigned to be on the bus with the Aono kid. _That might have decreased the chances of the kid's survival if they saw him getting picked up in the human world. _There was already one vampire chasing the bus. If the driver stopped he doubted the Aono kid would make it to the Academy. Vampires tend to like fresh juice human blood, and he was sure that he be the one to stuck cleaning up the mess. So the bus continued on until it reached the Youkai Academy two hour later, with Moka chasing after it.

She was maybe five minutes behind the bus, when she blew through the tunnel. Between the vertigo, exhaustion, and the anemia she was very dizzy and did not see the boy standing on the path out of the tunnel until it was too late to avoid hitting him.

At the last second she yelled "Watch out!" The in slow motion she watched the dark hair boy turn towards her just as the front tire of the bicycle crashed in to him. The bike went flying. She ended up on her right side with the boy face down with his left hand on her exposed thigh. The boy was dazed and confused for a few moments after the crash. Moka worried that perhaps he was more injured that he appeared.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I got dizzy from my anemia. Are you okay?" Asked Moka.

The boy still seemed a bit dazed but also appeared to be very embarrassed that he had accidentally touched the girl's leg and pulled his hand quickly back. He mumble sorry and turned away so she would not see his embarrassment. It was then she caught the scent of his blood. He probably did not even know he was hurt.

"Oh here" the girl said handing him a handkerchief with a trembling hand. "The scent of blood I…can't control myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but…It's just because I'm a vampire." Said Moka with a glazed look in her eyes she proceeded to latch on to his neck. He felt the stabbing pain as the pink haired vampire sunk her teeth into his neck. She and pinned him to the ground her super natural vampire strength. She was done a few seconds later then licked the wound clean. '_Damn it I haven't been out of the human world five minutes and I've already crashed my bike, attack someone and forcibly taken their blood. I'll probably be expelled by lunch time _she thought gloomily.

"VAMPIRE?" He questioned. He had touched the bite location but could not feel a wound or and blood. He began to think that she had just given him a hickey. Maybe it was okay, she wants to believe she is a vampire then it was fine by him. This was as close to necking with a girl as he had ever been.

"I'm sorry I'm Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm a real vampire. I'm sorry about taking your blood without asking" said the green eyed girl.

"Vampires, like the bloodsucking monsters that sleep in coffins, hate crosses, and garlic?" asked the boy still very shaken up.

"Yes, well, err something like that. Thank you so much for the treat, your blood is so very tasty."

_Where did this guy learn about vampires? The Internet? I don't hate garlic any more than tofu, I would rather not eat either one. No one sleeps in coffins, well almost no one and even then it's a personal choice. I swear I'll punch him if he asks if we sparkle."_

After an awkward silence, Moka asked the most terrifying question of her young life. She knew what the answer would be. What other answer could there be since she had just assaulted him. She just ran him over with a bike then forcibly took his blood, did he dislike vampires? Well so far she had given him pretty good reasons not too like them.

"So hum do you hate our kind … vampires?"

"I wouldn't say that. Vampires are very ah unique" the boy said quickly.

"That's great. So if you're okay with me, please be my friend?" Moka asked with a big smile. "I was feeling so lonely since I didn't know anyone here."

"Of course I would like to be your friend. I'm sorry my name is Tsukune Aono, pleased to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please come and talk with me some more."

Administration office

After the entrance ceremony Moka had ran to the Administration office. She could not get the taste of the boy's blood off her mind she need more of it and wanted it close by. Worse yet she knew what kind of monster he was and that he would need protection soon.

"Is this the administration's office?" Asked Moka.

"That is what the sign on the door says." said a crabby old woman with tangled white hair that even a crow would not nest in answered.

Putting on her very best smile, while at the same time choking back the urge to snap the old lady's neck like dried twig. "I need to change my schedule so that I'm in class 1-3."

"Why? You're in class 1-1 this is where all of the top ranked academic students are placed in. This would be a class of your peers."

Moka wanted to be close to Tsukune her first and only friend she had ever made. Also instinct told her that she wanted his tasty blood where she could keep an eye on it, but there was something more about him that kept screaming at her. Vampires rarely drink their victims dry needing about a pint or less per week to survive. They also don't like to share so they mark their victims err donors identify them as the vampires' personal private property. Moka had yet to mark him, so he technically was a free range Tsukune. She planned to correct this problem at her first opportunity.

Mrs. Osaka shook her head and made a hissing noise as she took Moka's registration card to the Chairman for him to approve.

_So Miss. Akashiya has you finely found a friend?_ _Class 1-3, that's one with the human in it. I wonder…_Thought he Chairman.

In the Chairman's office.

"Why did you allow Miss. Akashiya to transfer into Class1-3? That is the class with your freakish social experiment. There are lots of dangerous students in there. At least one murder, rapist, and cannibal, a stockier with sociopathic tenancies, and the human with …" Said Mrs. Osaka.

_Always such an unpleasant woman, I'll need to find her replacement soon._ The Chairman thought as the old secretary droned on.

"I know what the human is and is not capable of. Leave this to me. I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend too."

"Don't come crying to me when Miss. Vampire princess gets hurt or worst." With a huff the Chairman's assistant turned and left the office.

_Definitely need to find a replacement._

"Looks, like the Rosary seal is seeking a way to protect the host without consciously tell shell identity. I wonder if the seal has started to weaken."

Stepping out of the shadows in the Chairman's office the bus driver said. "I've met the boy. He is not powerful nor all that smart. There is something about him that seems to draw people to him."

"Like a moth to a flame?"

"Possibly."

_What did Akasha Bloodriver's daughter taste in his blood that would make her want to stay near him? _

Class 1-3

Once Moka class schedule was approved she rushed to her new home room 1-3 with Mrs. Nekonome.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Nekonome I kind of got lost after the entrance ceremony."

"Oh that's fine just take a seat anywhere." Said Mrs. Nekonome.

Walking down the row of seats in the class room she could feel the hormonal boys starring at her as if they saw fresh raw meat. Then she smelled something familiar, this brought a small smile to her lips, '_now where is that boy at?'_ and then she spotted him Tsukune.

"Mo…Moka?" The boy said stuttering.

"Tsukune?" she practically whispered.

She leaps over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "It's TSUKUNEEE!" She yelled with joy.

"We are in the same class!" She was exuberant over finding the boy. Though truthfully it was no surprise to her that they were in the same class, she had just finished arranging it with the Administrations office ten minutes earlier. After the bike wreck she had peek at his class schedule and saw which home room he was in. She felt pleased to be near a friend for once in her life, even if she had arranged it herself. To be in her original class of try hard over achievers who would not like each other even if they weren't monsters or be near a boy who treats her kindly and wants to be her friend?

EXPLORING YOUKIA

After class Moka grabbed Tsukune arm leading him around the campus. She seemed almost childlike in her fascination of things. Reality she just never had anyone to do anything with since her mother left. She had so much she wanted to say but so little to really talk about, but Tsukune was here and they could talk and be friends. Moka could not remember a time in her short life that they had been so happy.

'_Maybe the monster thing is not really so bad.' _He thought to himself. Spending time with Moka made Tsukune believe that monsters and humans really were basically the same.

As they explored the school Tsukune could hear the murmurings of other students promising him a slow death for being with the pink haired beauty.

In the hallway the large blond haired boy with all the piercing came up to Moka and Tsukune.

"You're Moka Akashiya aren't you?" He said and winked his eye "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Moka was clearly annoyed that someone was interfering with her fun.

"Why are you hanging out with a guy like this" said Saizou then pick Tsukune up by his jacket one handed.

_This is the guy who thought eating all humans and raping the girls was a good idea. _Thought Tsukune while trying to escape from this Saizou grasp.

Saizou through with a minor show of strength tossed the human boy a few feet away. He did not want to kill Aono on the first day of school. He just wanted to show Moka who the alpha male of the class was.

"Wouldn't you like to have someone far superior to be with than that loser?"

"What!"

"Come on babe lets you and me go somewhere and have some fun. Maybe we can get a bite to eat later."

Moka had no illusions as to what his idea of fun was or what he had on the menu for dinner and she wanted not part of it.

Grabbing Tsukune's hand Moka ran for the door. "I'm sorry but I am having fun with Tsukune right now."

"I won't let a sweet piece of ass like you escape."

"Watch me."

Moka ran with Tsukune in hand to the other side of the building then hid behind the stair case.

"Wow that guy needs to learn some restraint. He even had me a little scared." Moka said once she felt safe form Saizou.

"Tsukune are you okay?"

"Yeah fine" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Moka, why are you being so nice to a nobody like me? I'm no one special, just a worthless mediocre guy."

"Not to me, Tsukune, your one of the most valuable people I know. You have the beast tasting blood I've ever had. Besides we are on blood sucking terms." Moka began to blush at this statement. "You know you were my first?"

"First what?" The boy said with a look of confusion.

"The first person I've ever drank from. Vampires never forget their first one."

Finally they made it to the dorms. The buildings themselves had a well-worn used look to them.

To Moka the last five year living in a city was stifling. These old buildings like the dorms showed not decrepit run down structures needing to be replaced. Old builds like these showed dignity and character in the monster world, not like the shiny plastic and chrome places humans chose to live.

Tsukune thought the dorms looked creepy, and run down. '_Weird I don't remember how we got here. I was probably just paying so much attention to Moka and not enough to my surrounding._'

"Oh Tsukune what kind of monster are?" Asked the pink haired beauty. _'Human, what other creature could have blood that satisfying.' _Was the reply whispered from the depths of her mind. She already knew what he was since tasting his blood.

"Ah hu...human." he said

"Sorry I forgot the rule about not telling anyone about our monster heritage." _Smart answer slippery boy._

"Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes of course. Right now I look like human but without my rosary, I would turn into an evil scary vampire with glowing red eyes." Then laughing "or so they tell me. I don't really remember. I guess I caused a lot of problems before I was sealed."

That evening Moka prepared everything in advance for her first day at school. She wished that the school had phones in the dorm rooms or that she had cell phone reception, so she could check in on Tsukune. She had only left him a few hours ago but still felt the need to protect him. _I wonder if we got some two way radios whether they would work here,_ thought Moka.

In the morning Moka was looking for Tsukune. He had his bags packed and a withdraw notice in his hand.

"Tsukune what are you doing? We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"Sorry Moka I won't be going to class today. I've decide that this is the wrong school for me."

"We'll study hard together and make it through school. Don't worry so much."

"I'm going back home and attend a human school."

"Human school? I hated going to a human schools, they laughed, teased me for believing in monsters and then they isolated me from everyone. Human children can be very spiteful. This is the first time I have not felt alone and that is because I met you. Please do not leave Tsukune, stay at this school."

"What if I told you that I was one of those dreadful human scum?"

Moka was shocked by this revelation. He openly confessed to being a human. She mentally checked for any Youkai that may have heard his confession. She did not feel anyone that had a sudden flare of youki in the area.

While she was distracted Tsukune mistook this for her being shocked by his revelation. "Pardon me for having a Youkai as a friend." He said then ran towards the bus stop.

"What? You need to be careful what you.., now where the hell did he go."

"Tsukune wait." She ran after him. Some instincts told her that his leaving for the human world would be detrimental to Moka's survival. Her best option was to bring him back.

Bus stop

Tsukune could see the bus waiting as he arrived.

"Running away so soon kid? I did think you'd stay longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing kid just climb aboard if you have no regrets."

Moka's words came back to him she was all alone before she meet him. Now he was abandoning a friend. He remembered what it felt like to be alone and abandoned...

"Kid you going to stand there all day or get on?" The creep bus driver asked.

Tsukune heard a voice screaming his name begging for help.

"Kid I think you still have something left to do."

Tsukune turned and ran back through the grave yard to find Moka.

"I knew there was more to you than what meets the eyes. Ha ha ha." Said the bus driver, the he started the bus and left.

Moka had taken off after Tsukune but before she had reached him something had grabbed her. The monster had forcibly pulled her into the grave yard.

"A sweat girl like you should not be out here all alone."

Some time later Moka woke up with Tsukune holding her. She felt dirty from Saizou touch. In her struggles she should have had many injuries but all of them seemed to be gone. Blood scent of Tsukune was everywhere. Vaguely she recalled the rosary coming off in Tsukune's hand. He had somehow managed to remove the seal. She looked at him closely he had been beaten up badly, but would live.

_**You have chosen wisely. How did you know about**_** him?** Said the voice in her mind.

_Now you choose to speak to me after what four years!_

_**Answer ME!**_

_I didn't know and still don't completely understand what his significant is, but we do need him._

_**More than he needs us. He would be safer in the human world. At least he should be away from us for his own safety.**_

"Moka are you okay?"

"Fine now let get you to the infirmary."

Later in the evening the Chairman got word that Saizou Komiya had been critically injured. The rumor said it was Tsukune who beaten Saizou within an inch of his life. To the Chairman this looked like a vampire beating without the signature death strike at the end associated with their race. If a human had fought there would be bullet wounds all over Saizou. No normal human would have the strength to take out Saizou in hand to hand combat. Tsukune strength seemed to be sub-par with even normal humans. Moka's seal could not be removed by anyone other than her mother, father, or someone who truly meant her no harm. The pink hard Moka had no fighting experience to speak of. Did the boy somehow release the true vampire? If so why did she not drain the human on the spot? Was this the seals ultimate plan for protecting Moka? Finding a human who could free the true Moka what were the odd of that ever happening...

He doubted it would be so simply a plan. Akasha Bloodriver believed in peace and sacrifice, there was a balance that had to be maintained, and what ever her plan was for Moka was just beginning to take form.

_Interesting times are a head indeed._


End file.
